In the World We Live In
by kyhplz
Summary: You’ve seen them everywhere. It’s the ‘ol insert-the-KH-carries-into-high school fic. Main pairings, .Zemyx, AkuRoku, Soriku. Don’t like, no read. More may be added. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Alrighty, first chapter.

THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION, so please be kind.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own KH or Disney. Go accuse someone else.

The POV may change, but it'll start with Zexion.

Chapter 1

* * *

I sighed heavily, leaning against the faded red brick of the school building.

"Hey, Emo freak!" The shout caught my attention, and I looked up to face Riku, the resident playboy. Bloody freaking brilliant.

"What do you want?" I sneered, allowing my only visible eye to glare at him.

Riku gave a mock-pout, followed by a shrug. "It's fun bugging creeps like you. You know, with the crazy reactions and stuff."

"Get a life." I told him sternly, before retreating back to my book. Riku merely flicked me on the forehead before leaving with a slight wave. _'Jerk,'_ I thought absentmindedly.

Before long, the school bell rang. I nearly grinned; school made me happy, especially since I understood the concepts, not that I can say the same for three quarters of the student body. That same three quarters bugged me, annoyed me, and teased me to no end.

I also heard that there was a new student today.

_Youpee._

* * *

I grinned madly, before turning to my best friend. "So, your cousin's coming today, huh?"

"Uh-huh." He grinned happily. "Hey, I have an idea. Why don't 'cha go bug the emo? You know, put him in his place and all that jazz. Let 'im know who's boss."

I nodded. "Sure."

He was leaning against the brick wall when I found him, engrossed in one of his ridiculously large books.

"Hey, emo freak!" I shouted as he looked up, startled.

"What do you want?" He sneered, catching me off guard.

To cover up, I gave a mock-pout and shrugged it off. "It's fun bugging creeps like you. You know, with the crazy reactions and stuff." It was the best I could come up with, I hadn't really come prepared to squabble and tease him.

"Get a life." He told me sternly, returning to his book.

I grinned, before flicking him on the forehead and walking away, waving a little behind my back. I then walked back towards Axel, who was busy flirting with some random popular girl. I think her name was Selph-something.

We then met his cousin, Demyx. He was a nice kid, but a bit of an airhead. I mean come one, _the emo_ being passive? It was just scientifically impossible.

* * *

As I stepped out of the car, I let the cool breeze hit my face, before smiling happily. I pulled my hood over my face and slung my backpack over my shoulder. "Bye mom!" I called, waving, and then walked onto the school grounds where I was greeted by me cousin and his friend.

"Hey, Demyx! Welcome!" He greeted. I giggled happily; I couldn't help it, my cousin could be _so melodramatic _sometimes. Smiling, I waved back.

"Hiya, Axel!" I greeted back. It was then I noticed a kid sitting against the brick wall. "Who's that?" I asked Axel, pointing at said boy.

"The resident emo, steer clear from him. He can get pretty violent." Riku spoke up. I turned to him, a frown on my face.

"He _looks_ pretty passive to me." Axel clasped my shoulder, giving me a dissatisfied look.

"Don't judge a book by its cover, Demyx." Axel told me sternly, and I nodded, mortified. The boy looked so fragile and delicate, but violent? I would never guess it.

"A-alright," I stuttered, following my cousin as the bell rang. Well, here goes my first day of school.

* * *

"I love your hair today!"

"You two are _so _good looking!"

"Do you wanna go out?"

Day in and day out, that's how it was. Girl after girl after girl. Even my cheery twin has gotten tired of it. I mean sure, he _complains_ a lot, but now his face is the perfect picture of annoyance. I silently walk up behind him and place a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, Sora." I tell him sternly, and he relaxes.

"Right," He replies softly. "I'm just getting too worked up lately."

I nod in understanding. Lately, our mom died in a car crash, which hurt him a lot more than me (he was closer to her) and our dad worked out of town so we lived alone, and Sora refused to let me help with the housework or the cooking, which makes me mad to say the least. I end up watching T.V. waiting for my brother to finish.

And because our house is so large, he's losing sleep at night to keep it clean. He's starting to fail his classes from the housework that needs to be done and the stress has been taking a toll on him. I swear, he'll drop dead sometime soon. It scares me sometimes, when he'll flop on the couch after a few hours of cleaning or cooking.

I tried to convince him to hire a maid, but he won't listen. His teachers make him stay after class, aware of our situation but not caring.

Now don't get me wrong, Sora is a brilliant student- if you don't count art. He's a complete failure at that.

Then again, so am I.

No one seems to notice the stress, either. I can see it very clearly, though. Whenever he tries to concentrate, his brow furrows and he looks even more frustrated than before. And in gym class, he sweats a lot easier and gets tired quicker, due to lack of sleep.

I think I'll slip a Gravol or two into a glass of water tonight, make him fall asleep. I hate seeing him like this, this un-Sora like state. He's more like me, needs a coffee in the morning and everything.

Before, my brother was such a cheery person in the morning, gulping down his cereal or toast or whatever mom would've made that morning with a silly grin on his face while I would sit there, silently sipping a coffee.

Sighing, I removed my hand from Sora's shoulder, instead shooing the girls off, who scurried away with those creepy giggles they seem to possess. Sora just stood there silently, wavering a little, before straightening and proceeding to school as the bell rang.

Make that two Gravol that I slip into his drink tonight.

* * *

Alright, I can't promise anything, what with my crazy schedule and all, so you might get three chapters in a week or one chapter in a month.

Inspiration seems to come and go for me like that, sorry.

I /will/ eventually finish this story, though.

HAVE NO FEAR.

Mkay, I'll go and work on the next chapturr now.


	2. Chapter 2

Yayy! Chapter two! )

-insert disclaimer here-

Blaargh...

* * *

Did I ever mention that school is a paradise? If so, then I was half lying.

School can be hell, too. A miserable hell, complete with demons and witches and even your own little devil horns and tail.

For my first period, I'm stuck with the only set of male twins in my grade; Sora and Roxas. Two more people prone to teasing me.

I've always been quite observant, and this time is no different. Sora's face is grim; it almost never is. That boy's face is usually the exact image of a pink bunny frolicking in flowers. It's very easy to tell when Sora is _stressed_. No one really knows of their home life, so I wouldn't delve into why they're like this. Not that I really care, either.

As they sit down, I can see Sora slump. He _never_ slumps, he usually is too excited to even sit when the bell rings. And when he sits, he twitches and wiggles about. Beside him, Roxas doesn't sit down like usual, but moves closer to his brother as they're swarmed by the girls.

I swear, they're frickin parasites. Every last one of 'em.

It's then that the bell rings, and the teacher storms in. He gives the girls a sharp glare, as they scurry back to their seats in little packs of two and three, giggling all the way.

Disgusting.

So, as Mr. Ansem drawled on and on about math, I wondered vaguely where the other two miscreants were.

They slammed through barely a minute after I thought that, dragging one other person along. The other kid had a strange mullet-Mohawk mix, and several girls squealed and giggled gleefully, whispering "Cuuuttteee!" in their annoyingly high pitched voices.

Remember when I said that school is hell? Well, dearies, this is why. In this class, I am the only one who is teased, bullied, and chastised. By every single god damn student.

"Well now, I see you two have actually made it to class today, boys." Said Mr. Ansem.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. We had to get my cousin's schedule first." Axel told him, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, the other dug deep in his pocket.

Several girls squealed excitedly. I nearly barfed. _As if,_ I told myself. _There's a 99 percent chance that he was flirting with some girls._

Mr. Ansem just nodded. "Alright." He said, before directing the two to their seats, near the front.

Mr. Ansem then turned to face the class, after speaking a little with Axel's cousin, who's name I still don't know.

"Well, class, if you haven't heard, this is the new student, Demyx. He is Axel's cousin, and from what I hear, a brilliant musician." Demyx nodded with a shy 'Hi'.

"Any questions for him before we continue?" A thousand hands shot up.

"Yes, Kairi?" Mr Ansem pointed to and auburn haired girl near the front, one of the popular squealers.

"So, uhm, what instrument do you play, Demyx?"

Demyx blushed red.

"Erm... I like to play my Sitar..."

A couple of students giggled; I just groaned. This was going to be a while.

After a million other questions, most of which were 'What sports do you play?' for the guys and 'Do you have any hot cousins, other than Axel?' for the girls, Mr Ansem raised a hand to silence the class, and turning to Demyx, considering his seating arrangements.

"Alright, well, hm… I suppose you'll have to sit beside Zexion." He told Demyx, ushering the boy up the steps.

I had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't having a nightmare.

Several students giggled, but Axel and Riku looked mortified. They were probably thinking, 'Sitting beside that freak is worse than death itself!' Well, if that's the case, then get your cousin to go die, Axel.

* * *

"Hi." I said shyly, giving a slight wave to the class, and then answering the questions that bombarded me. Half of them I had no answer to, anyway.

I then turned to Mr. An-something or other and asked him, "Where do I sit?"

I silently prayed to sit in the back, next to the kid that was dubbed as 'emo' or so Axel and Riku had said.

"Alright, well, hm… I suppose you'll have to sit beside Zexion, Demyx." He replied, ushering me up the stairs.

Silently dancing a jig in my head, I bounded to the back of the class and sat down in my seat, before reaching Axel and Riku's gaze.

Their faces were hilarious; Axel's mouth was snapping open and closed like a fish out of water, and Riku's mouth was formed in a tight line, halfway between a frown and a smirk. Both of their eyes held disbelief and sympathy. I grinned sheepishly and gave a slight wave, before sneaking a peek to the slate haired boy beside me, whose head was banging on the desk countless times while he moaned something that sounded awfully like, 'Why me?'.

* * *

Ouch. I feel bad for the kid. First of all, we weren't lying that we had to go get Demyx's schedule, and then Mr. Ansem sticks the newcomer beside that… that freak. Man, I feel sorry for him. I mean, come on. Would _you _want to sit next to a freak like him?

Oh well, I still feel bad for the kid. Maybe I should trade seats... then again, maybe not. I would never trade my seat for him, my best friend's cousin or not. Too bad so freaking _sad._

It was then that Mr. Ansem started droning on about –b + or something route something-or-other all over 2a (1), or something like that. My mind kind of shut down, just like in every other class. All this information was irrelevant. I mean, when in our lives are we going to need to know how much orange juice a sphere can hold?

Instead, I made it a top priority to stare blankly the window for the hour that followed.

* * *

(1) The quadratic formula

Blaah... review and all that crap, kthxbye. ;D

-Kyh


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING: Chapter contains fluff.

Mhm, so this may be a bit late or whatever, but I worked hard on this chapter.

So enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nuuuu I don't own.

* * *

When the bell rang, I sat patiently in my seat, waiting for the extremely talkative annoyance beside me to leave, along with the rest of the students. That's how it was. The school bell would ring, and I would sit, until everyone, including the teacher, left. This time was no different.

Once the incessant chatter and continual squealing died down and became more distant, I stood up to leave, only to be pushed back down in my seat by two strong, yet gentle hands. I took a quick whiff of who it was, and found the oceany scent familiar. I began to squirm uncomfortably.

"Please, Zexion, I just want to talk to you. Stop squirming, _please._" The voice that spoke to me was quiet and timid. If I wasn't so sure it was the new kid, there would've been an elbow in my offender's gut right about now. I may be small, but I have strong enough arms.

I stopped squirming, partially because the voice was gentle, and second, no one's ever wanted to talk to me before, unless it was to tease me. And even then, that was reserved for the courtyard surrounded by students to make me seem like more of a fool than I already seem.

"Why?" I whisper.

"What?" His voice held surprise.

"Why?" I repeated again, bolder.

There was silence, no response. The hands that were still holding me to my seat loosened.

"Well?" I pried, needing the answer now that I've asked the question.

"I don't really know… I just want to talk, I guess. I guess I want to know why people say those mean things about you, because I don't think you're any of those mean things that they said." He said, unsurely. I sighed, swiveling around in my seat to come face-to-face with those strange Aqua eyes I still have to get used to.

"Take my advice, Demyx, if you want to survive in this school. Don't talk to me, don't look at me, and ignore my very presence in the room. Do that, and you'll be just fine." With that said, I gathered the remainder of my books and fled the classroom.

Or at least, I tried to.

I should've known that Axel and Riku would have been waiting for him. As I left the classroom, I caught a quick flash of Red as Axel grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, and yanking me against a locker. He did this multiple times, bruising my slightly fragile back and knocking the air out of me. I should have been in class right about now, but _no,_ that brat just had to go and talk to me.

It's his fault that my legs are hanging limply under me, it's his god damn fault that I can't feel my back, or get a good enough amount of air, what with Axel shoving me against the locker several times.

"What did you say to him?" He shouted, banging me against the locker once more, before holding me there, while I tried to regain my breath. I mentally cringed at his tone of voice, but my face showed nothing similar to a reaction.

"I told him to stay away from me." I answered shortly, my lungs heaving from the breath needed to say that. My legs were still dangling a foot off the ground.

"Liar!" Axel shouted, slamming me, more roughly, against the locker again, making me wince and shut my eyes in pain.

Damn my small stature.

Damn Axel.

Damn this god damn school.

Damn Demyx.

But most of all, damn me.

I heard the distant echo of a chorus of 'fights' and 'kick that emo right in his emo ass!', and a nearby gasp that seemed out of place.

I felt Axel's arm tense, and his hand clutch my collar a little harder, successfully choking me. Then it loosened, but my mind made no effort to register that. The second my feet touch the ground and the hand left, my knees buckled and I fell like a dead weight. I never felt the warm hands that securely hoisted me up or the chest that I was held protectively against.

My eyes were shut tight; my body was numb, unresponsive. I couldn't hear, talk, or feel.

All I could do was smell.

I smelt the aromas shift from sweaty teenagers and teachers to something far more pleasurable. The oceany scent was still there, always was. But there was also a bit of Lilac mixed in.

A thumb gently brushed my cheek and my head shot up, feeling returning to that part of my body, but I didn't open my eyes, afraid of what I'd see.

At first it was distant, but then my hearing was brought back to life by a wonderful hum that had a slow, relaxing tune to it. The person who hummed it must have hummed it many times before, it sounded so practiced. I relaxed once more, enveloped in the song.

Not long after, as the never-ending song continued, a gentle hand brought my relaxed head to a chest, gently rocking me back and forth with the song still playing. I found no strength to move my head, let alone open my eyes. Whoever did this must have been my imagination, anyway, so I'll just stay here. I mean, I've never been held, so who would hold me now?

The hand left my cheek, instead brushing my slate locks delicately. How did this imaginary thing know, that this was how to relax me? Oh well, I guess it didn't matter.

The song continued on wonderfully, never stopping. Even as I fell into the oblivion of sleep, I vaguely wondered if the song would ever end.

* * *

When I came out of the class, I dropped my books and gasped loudly. Axel had the boy against the locker and was yelling at him, the boy's eyes were shut tightly.

I know he told me to stay away, but I can't leave him like that. No one should be alone when they're in pain.

I ran the ten or so steps to my cousin, gripping his arm which held the slight boy, whose eyes were shut in pain, which made his hand tighten around the boy. There was a big black bruise forming on his cheek. I heard the boy gasp for air, and I fumbled for what to say to make Axel let go of him.

Axel turned to me, his emerald eyes glazed with anger. "Axel, please, be gentle. He didn't do anything to me, I swear." I hoped it was enough for him to drop the boy, and it seemed it was enough. Axel's hazy eyes cleared, and he nodded silently, placing the boy down gently on the ground and walking away with Riku, his gaze on the ground.

I'm not mad at Axel, I'm really not. He didn't know. I'd better tell him that later.

I turned to the kid, who lay on the ground, broken, his eyes still shut tight. I place one hand on his back, the other swinging under his legs and I picked his up, bridal-style, hugging him close to my chest, as I left the school building, going out into a secluded part of the school courtyard. I was missing second period, but I didn't care. This boy was so much more important to me, even if I just met him.

Still hugging him to my chest, I sit down under an apple tree on a small hill surrounded by Lilacs. I turn my gaze down to the small being, my arms still wrapped protectively around him.

I just sit there for several minutes, gazing at his face, wondering how he could appear so innocent, yet in so much pain. Smiling sadly, I gently rub my thumb against his cheek, and his head shot up. He must've been startled.

"Hush." I whisper, wondering if he can even hear me. I start to hum a song, the noted just popping up in my mind. I'll have to write it down later, and call it 'Zexion's Song' or something like that. I kept humming, and, gradually, Zexion's body relaxed. I guided his head back down to my chest with my hand, where he kept relaxing.

I kept my hand there for several seconds, wondering what his hair felt like. Removing my hand from his cheek, I gently brushed my fingers through it. It's surprisingly soft, and I keep brushing my fingers through it, as it seems to calm the boy even more.

Well, I think I know how to lull him to sleep.

Looking down at his small form, I notice his breathing is starting to return back to normal, and his eyelids aren't fluttering anymore. In fact, they're just closed, and his lips are loose, like when a baby is sleeping.

The perfect picture of innocence is this boy sleeping, I notice vaguely and he squirms in my grasp, his head still leaning against my chest.

My god, this boy is adorable.

* * *

As the bell rang, Sora and I were among the first to leave class. Several other students were leaving, but the new kid still hadn't come out. I wanted to get a better look at him, and Sora was being the protective older brother and sticking close to me. I sighed, before noticing the emo- god, I hate that kid- walk out. I pay no attention, but Sora gasped and shook my shoulder.

"What?" I ask, turning to him.

"Look," He responds, pointing me in a direction. I turn to look, and stare. Axel has the kid high up off the ground, and his small form isn't doing anything to help it. Riku's standing on the sidelines, and smirk covering his face, but I fail to notice. My eyes are all on Axel.

I don't know why, but I've always been intrigued by Axel. He may be a stuck up ass, but there's something… different about him, something he hides from the rest of us. Shrugging it off, I pull on Sora's sleeve, guiding him away just as Demyx came out of the room.

Let them handle their own problems, I have to keep this kind of stuff away from my brother.

Tugging on his sleeve once more, I drag him to his locker.

"It's not right, Roxas." I looked up at Sora, shocked. What did he mean?

"What do you mean, Sora?"

"The kid's always being hurt, and he never does anything to Axel, or Riku, or anyone else."

_And we always tease him._ I think vaguely.

"Well, um… maybe he did something to them in elementary or middle school or something." I offered as an idea. Sora and I have only known all these kids since high school, we know nothing of the rest of their school days.

"Yeah, but holding a grudge for this long? That's kinda harsh, dontch'ya think?" Sora asked, his words slurring slightly.

Sighing, I cuff my brother light on the head.

"You've been thinking too much lately, Sora. Let's just get to class." He nods silently, before I close his locker and drag him to English.

In English, we have the emo in this class, though I kind of expected him to be here, I wasn't really surprised when he didn't show up, but the teacher was.

"Where's Zexion?" Mrs. Leigh asked, pointing to the back table where an extra seat was waiting.

"Who knows, who cares?" I answer shortly, earning several girly giggles from the class. I shudder, before shrugging it off and start reading that new novel we are starting today.

* * *

This chapter is longer than the others, thank god. I hope you all like it, I worked hard on it!

If you have questions, feel free to ask!

Oh, and Zexion's song, or whatever you want to call it, will play a big enough part.


	4. Rewriting

Well, looking at this story now, I've realized my writing style has changed, and so I'm going to rewrite this story. It will follow an extremely similar plot, but it should be easier to follow.

For all of you who read this, the new story will be under the same title;

In The World We Live In

It'll be on the main page on my profile.

Hope you guys will review it positively too,

Kyh 3


End file.
